


October 2, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a bit after midnight when Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to knock a hungry creature unconscious.





	October 2, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

It was a bit after midnight when Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to knock a hungry creature unconscious by his Smallville farm.

THE END


End file.
